clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
CoC Wiki Clan
Hello, fellow clashers! This is a page that helps us keep track of war records, members, updates, etc. Any member of the clan may edit this page to help improve it. Please note if you have not yet been accepted your request may have been pushed down past the chat limit. If you feel this has happened, apply again the next day. :) About Us We are the official clan for the Clash of Clans Wiki. We only have members from the wiki. We are an invite only clan, meaning you must request before joining. If you are interested in joining please read the rules below. Wars Wars are really important to us. Wars help us get a good reputation and also help us work together as a team. We do wars twice a week, and leave the weekends free. We start a war search on Monday and do the war Tuesday-Wednesday. After the first war of the week we search for another war on the same Wednesday and do the war Thursday-Friday. If you want to participate in the wars make sure to opt in. However, do know if we need more members for the war I will grab some extra people who are on opt out. If we have too many people, I will boot the lowest level players out of the war. Rules #Please respect your clanmates. Cursing/swearing or disrespectful behavior is not tolerated and you will be warned for your first two offenses and kicked if done again. #Please respect clan castle troop requests! Intentionally ignoring clan castle requests and giving people troops that they didn't ask for is a kickable offense. #You must state you are from the wiki in your join request, or you will not be accepted. #Use both attacks in clan wars. If you do not, there will be a chance you will not participate in the next war. ##For your first attack, attack your mirror. Your mirror is your "counterpart" of the enemy clan (e.g. if you are ranked 6 in the clan war, attack the enemy ranked 6.) This rule may not apply if your mirror has a higher level town hall than you do or if it is clearly a mismatch. ##Your mirror will be reserved for you for the first 12 hours of battle day. Once the 12 hours have passed, anyone is free to attack your mirror. This is so you won't miss out from the war and feel like you have not contributed. ##For your second attack, clean up and three star someone who has not yet been three starred (don't break the above rule in doing so.) Be considerate of others and clean up the highest ranked enemy you can guarantee a three star on. If any of the rules don't make sense, ask Bradyb1999 or Infinity323. News/Updates *We need more members capable of three-starring their mirrors to apply/re-apply! *New war days on Saturday-Sunday! Members Note: The # column means nothing, it just shows how many members are in the clan! War Record YouTubers In The Clan Come support your fellow wiki members by subscribing to their YouTube channel and watching their videos! War Gallery WikiClanWar1.jpg|First war! We won! :) WikiClanWar2.jpg|Second war, second win! Though it was nerve-wracking! WikiClanWar3.jpg|Third war, going great for the clan. WikiClanWar4.jpg|First loss. Tough war, went against a lvl 5 clan. WikiClanLvl2.jpg|Leveled up to a lvl 2 clan on July 8th! :) WikiClanWar5.jpg|Another close war! Came down to one point but we took home the win! WikiClanWar6.jpg|Second loss. Another lvl 5 clan, but we tried. WikiClanWar7.jpg|Another loss against a lvl 5 clan. But it was a close war. WikiClanWar8.PNG|Another loss against a high level clan due to lack of attacks. After this war we took a break from wars. WikiClanWar9.jpg|A very close war, but we won nonetheless. WikiClanWar10.jpg|Lost to a higher level clan due to lack of attacks. 5th loss, which ties losses to victories. WikiClanWar11.jpg|We won, great cooperation between the two clans. WikiClanWar12.jpg|Our first draw and a close war, but we couldn't quite get another star. WikiClanWar13.jpg|Very close war! We just need to practice our attacks to get those 2 stars to 3 stars. WikiClanWar14.jpg|The best clan we faced yet. They have a bright future ahead of them. WikiClanWar15.jpg|There are minor fails and the majority contributed so we won without a doubt. WikiClanWar16.png|Lost due to lack of attacks against a level 5 clan. WikiClanWar17.png|A close loss against a higher leveled clan, the enemy caught us by surprise in the last 4 hours of the war. WikiClanWar18.jpg|A lack of attacks left us losing the war again, also had to kick some inactive people from clan. :/ WikiClanLvl3.jpg|Leveled up to a lvl 3 clan on October 4th! :D Category:Community Category:Clans